Rally
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Set post "Double Back". In the aftermath of Parsa's attack, the team rallies around McGee and Delilah.


**I don't own NCIS and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Gibbs stood by McGee's side as the agent prepared to tell his friends the truth about Delilah. Along for moral support, Rachel stood in a corner. "I lied to you guys the other day. Delilah's hurt badly. She's, um, paralyzed now." McGee looked down at his shoes, unable to face them.

Abby gasped and then flew to his side, upset for her best friend. "I'm so sorry, Timmy." She blinked back tears and had to calm herself before speaking again. "I'll do anything you need to me to do, okay? You two aren't by yourselves dealing with this."

"Oh, McGee, I'm sorry." Tony patted his shoulder before hugging him. He felt horribly for Delilah, her family, and McGee.

"That really sucks. I'm here if you need to talk," Bishop offered. She didn't know him that well, but she did want to help. She was sad about the entire situation.

Ducky and Jimmy each told him to come talk to them if he needed medical information, and they made him promise to do so. "Agent McGee, leaning on your friends is what you should do right now. Don't go at this alone. That was your mistake in the first place," Rachel told him. She wanted him to keep visiting her and was going to bug him about it.

"I know. Thanks for all your help, Doctor Cranston."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm here for you, too. Now I have to go home, but call me later and set up an appointment. Are you going to see Delilah today?"

McGee nodded. "Yeah. Her parents can't be at the hospital all the time so I'm going to visit after I get off work."

"That's good. You don't have to be strong for her, you know. You can fall apart in front of her. I'm sure she won't think anything bad about you," Rachel assured her. She smiled at him and then left.

"What's Delilah's favorite food? I can make it for her!" Tony wanted to make sure that his friend's girlfriend was doing okay and determined to help.

He laughed. "You'll have to ask her that, Tony. Why don't you stop by the hospital with me after work?" McGee could use his friends' support now. He was definitely ready to accept it.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? You can just head straight to the hospital." Gibbs didn't want to overwork his traumatized agent, especially when McGee was so vulnerable. It wasn't right. He was glad he had sat with him for several hours last night – he hoped it had helped since he was looking better this morning.

"Yeah, boss. I can do this – don't worry about me." He hated all the attention focused on him, even though it was nice to have everyone's support.

"I haven't known Gibbs for very long, but I think that's impossible. He worries about all of us." Bishop returned to her desk and got started on work.

After work finished, Tony and Gibbs went with McGee to the hospital. Delilah was awake and watching the local news. She beamed when she saw her boyfriend, although all of them could tell it was forced. "Hey you! Nice to see you two again also."

"How are you feeling?" McGee was scared to death of the answer – he was worried she said she didn't feel good.

"I'm okay," she lied. Delilah was far from away, but she wasn't about to admit that – she was scared and worried. But she was also stubborn and devoted to overcoming this newest obstacle.

McGee let the lie go and sat down in the (extremely uncomfortable) chair by her bed. He leaned over and kissed her. "You look beautiful."

Delilah chuckled. "I'm in a hospital gown and look like crap, but thank you for the compliment, Tim." She appreciated the effort.

Tony stepped in. "So what is your favorite food? I'll have McGee bring it in for you tomorrow or the day after that. Anything you want, I'll get."

An intrigued Delilah eyed him warily, tempted to take him up on his offer. "Baby back ribs and French fries. What do you say to that?"

"Done. McGee, what do you want?"

McGee wondered if Tony cooking was a coping method he started using after Ziva left. He wouldn't be surprised. However, he was definitely going to take his friend up on the offer. "Steak?" McGee wondered if Tony really could do all this work.

"You will have what you want," he promised. A worried Tony used the cooking as a way to keep away the stress and it definitely worked. Making someone else happy was a bonus.

"I'm real sorry about what happened, Delilah. We'll get that bastard for you and everyone else," Gibbs promised her. Parsa was going down, and he would make sure of it.

"Thank you." Delilah had no doubts that Gibbs would catch Parsa. She was so angry, but it had mostly been dulled from the drugs she was on. And she was already sick of being stuck in the hospital, but she'd be here for a while.

"You're welcome." Gibbs left the room to go take a phone call when his cell rang, and Tony joined him.

"Boss, I haven't seen McGee this upset in a long time. It's freaking me out." Tony couldn't help but panic about this situation. What if something happened to his friend? He didn't want McGee to fall apart at the seams.

Both of them did a double take when the elevator opened and Ziva stepped out. "I heard what happened and knew I needed to be here," she explained before they could say anything.

Tony rushed to her side and hugged her. "It's good to see you, Ziva. McGee definitely needs you right now." And so did he, but he wasn't about to say that. McGee was their priority right now.

"I'm glad to be back." That was the truth." Ziva wasn't sure if she was going to stay, but she knew this was her place at the moment.

"Go on in and see them. Tim will appreciate the surprise." Gibbs hugged her and then headed towards the cafeteria since he was starving.

Tony followed Ziva into the room. McGee gasped when he turned around and saw her. "Ziva, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let this slide. I had to make sure you – both of you – weren't hurt too badly. I'm sorry you were injured, Delilah."

"This is Ziva," McGee explained to his girlfriend.

Delilah waved. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I just wish it was under better circumstances." Ziva already liked her and hoped this relationship – even in light of recent events – was a happy one for McGee.

The four of them sat and talked for about half an hour. After that, Tony got up to leave. McGee snorted in amusement when he and Ziva disappeared together. "She's really nice," a tired Delilah murmured. She yawned.

"You should go to sleep, baby. Your parents are coming back soon, and I'm sure they'll be here when you wake up." McGee didn't want to leave her side, but knew he needed to.

Delilah refused to fall asleep right away, however. "I'm glad you're sticking by my side, Tim. This isn't going to be easy."

"I know." He did and he was prepared for the rough few months (maybe even years) ahead. He wasn't about to leave her.

"Okay then." She smiled him.

"I think I love you, Delilah." McGee had been terrified to say it before, but now he wasn't. He had nearly lost her.

"You think you do? Well I think I do too." She closed her eyes and went to sleep as the drugs pulled her under again.

True to his word, Tony delivered ribs, fries, and steak two days later. Delilah and McGee were extremely grateful for him and made him promise to cook for them some more. Bishop joined Gibbs on a few trips to visit, and got along really well with Delilah. Ziva stayed for a few days before leaving, but this time she said goodbye to everyone (and promised to return).

Delilah's recovery wouldn't be easy and she'd lash out (especially at McGee) several times, but was more determined than ever after the attack. McGee took the occasional verbal lashings and even got into it with his girlfriend a few times, but they made up.

Parsa's attack hadn't broken them, and the team would take him down. It was just a matter of time before that occurred.


End file.
